Salacious in nature,but unable to express LOVE
by kawaiiyuu8
Summary: Zoro and Aomine were trapped in a e only way out is to make love with each other.What will happen after that?


"Oi don't just leave me here alone, come back to me please I just love you so much", Zoro yawped.

That was the few words I wanted to hear from him the one I yearned for. The tears in my eyes and his were no use as I…..

It all started after I lost my match from Kagamine. I was so confused at the verge of leaving basketball. My gang invited me to go to temple for watching fireworks and to change mood. Everyone offered some offerings in the temple but I close my eyes and pray to vanish form this world to a world where no one play basketball of course it's impossible. I chuckled.

On other hand straw hat pirates landed on island of temples. And as always Zoro was lost and crew started banquet without him.

"That idiot got lost again", Sanji said angrily.

Luffy laughed out loud with free spirit.

"Food, food", Luffy shouted happily.

Meanwhile a lightening hit one of the temples.

"Ehe the weather of this island varies from temple to temple" .Nami joined the conversation.

"I wonder how many temples are in this island ", Robin answered.

I (Aomine) was surprised by my surroundings because all the sudden it was all quite. I strolled here and there but found nothing anyone around me.

"Kuroku, Kise, where the heck are you", Aomine called out there names loudly.

But was disappointed as I can't find anyone of them. The temple is like a maze to me or an endless loop no matter how many times I search I always ended up in same place, the front door. Was I being cursed? These thoughts were residing my mind.

I sat down at the front door of the temple. Suddenly I saw a silhouette rushing towards me. As it get near I wanted to call out but that person went in other direction. I wanted to go after him but that was a despondent effort. I started feeling thirsty, In search of water I looked down in a well the water was too low to reach. From a temple, Tamizuiya, a _water_ pavilion, where you purify your hands and mouth, I drank water from it. It's not a drinking water but I have no other option. While drinking I noticed someone presence behind me.

"I think I have seen this place before, may be or may be not", that person muttered.

"Oi!" I addresses him.

"Huh! Do I know you", that person replied.

"Of course not, do you know anything about this place", I questioned.

"If I know anything I might not be searching here and there", he answered.

"But you were here before are you lost"? , I questioned.

"Do you wanna get killed", he replied.

I wanted to say something but he again disappeared from the scene. That really pissed me off. I kicked the stone and was shocked to notice that it hits that guy.

"You are asking for a fight "he shouted.

"Let's do it, I already bored", I said excitedly.

He puts hands on his katana and unsheathe one of them. He has three of them. That was the first time I ever saw a blade so close to me.

"Oi, Oi, I mean a fair fight, not a fight of life" I answered.

"Man battles are always the fight of life", he answered.

"I am just a mare player of basketball , if you wanna play fair lets duel with me in basketball match, you know your cosplay of a samurai is very good but I don't think so you need a real sword for that" I stated.

"I don't know what are you try to say", he answered.

He put one of his blade tip around my neck. Really that gave me a strange chill down to my spine. But I didn't budge from the place.

"I like your eyes, the eyes of a determined man, you will be a good swordsman", he said to me.

"I am not a swordsman, I have already told you I am a player of basketball", I stated my point.

"What is that", he questioned.

I was surprised by his question as I was unable to answer it how can I explain a samurai about it? I was shocked to find out that he was a real samurai. Am I really in some place where there is no basketball. So my prayer really worked, it reliefs me but it also worries me how shall I go back to my world. To light up the mood I started a conversation as he was also drinking some water from that "Tamizuiya".

"I am Aomine, what is your name?" I asked.

"Zoro", he answered.

"Where are you going", I asked.

He dashes in the opposite direction of the temple.

"He is such an impatient guy", I muttered.

Then I started measuring the area in which I don't get lost I was around few yards, I felt there was a mirror like thing which don't let me go beyond that. I tried to touch it a lighting hit on me and I don't remember what happened next.

When I woke up Zoro was sitting beside me.

"What happened to you, I think you are the cause which has created a barrier around this area I am unable to go outside, my swords can't cut that mirror", he reported.

"Where am I, where is Kuroko, Ki….." I wasn't able to complete my sentence.

I fell down.

"Oi, don't try to get up you have a high fever". He shows his concerns.

"I remember something hit me when I touched that mirror", I explained.

"Its ok just rest and eat this onigiri, you might feel good." he said.

I don't know what happened after that instead of taking onigiri from his hand, I started liking his hand. The next moment I pushed him down, the scar on this chest calling me to do something. I started licking his scar. I take off my shirt and took off his haramaki, I reached out his trousers. He tried to push me away while saying you are not feeling good you shouldn't try to turn me on else it will be the other way around. But I continued my exploration, he suddenly pushed me down and take off my pants. My exposed under garments were already socked. The heat that was overflowing from my body and my breaths were…

"Ahn", these words unexpectedly come out of my mouth when he touched my lower part.

"Oh you one kind of a bitch". He chuckled.

He started stroking me and his finger explored my anus finding for a point of triggering pleasure. In instant I was feeling something lustful the desire of having him exceeded. I get up and hugged him and invaded his mouth with my lascivious tongue. The sound of these secretion were making me lose control everything started to get blurry. I can see a vague figure over me which was more salacious in nature. The vagueness turned in to vividness when a foreign body invaded my body with full thrust.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", I shrieked. This also made me embarrassed but I was a point where there is no turning back.

The continuous thrust make me feel more pain this extended to a pleasure which I never felt before.

"Zoro, here I feel mood, do it here more", I urged.

"Sorry for taking your virginity", he stated with a creepy smile on his face.

He kept for thrusting with force that made me fall in the world of darkness. When I woke up he was there to greet me with a kiss.

"You fainted, chicken", he said while smiling at me.

"Can we continue?" I asked.

I tried to kiss him but a sharp pain in my back made me paralyzed for a moment, this also made me realized what I have done. I pushed him away and with my trembling hands I checked my current body condition. I was all naked covered with my come and his. The wooden floor of temple was covered with blood and white substance foamy in nature.

Zoro was eating onigiri the one he has in abundance, he looked at me curiously and asked.

"You want some?" I just astound that he don't remembered that he just finished fucking me. I tried to reach out then he took me in his arms and kissed me, a salty taste of his saliva dripping inside my system that gives me strange chill.

"Cooo…me on just stt...op". I tried to get out of his strong hold.

"Aren't you are the one who is seducing me with your naked body", he justified.

"No we just did it, didn't we?" I explained.

"Ehe! Beasty you dream too much, you even have such kind of dreams", he said while smiling.

"No I am…., he puts a finger on my mouth. He gets naked in front of me while I noticed his XL underwear which was larger than mine, I chuckled.

"Even samurai wear briefs", I thought while smiling.

"What are you thinking Mr. Lewd", he asked.

"Your briefs are socked", I replied.

"Not as much as you are…" he answered. He pick me up and fix me on his phallus. The striving pain though out my body made me whimpered. After that I do not remember what happened. When I woke up I was in same state as before. "I knew it, it is some kind of time interval which resets every time when we had an intercourse the only thing that remain unaffected is me". I saw him drinking water, next I saw him lying beside me again and again being fucked up so many times, being called slut, loosed ass whatever. He never remembered once nor did he never show his cornered for me being naked in front of him. He never questioned all he just complained that it was me who seduced. There was time when I was unable to count how many times we did it. Now it seems like a rape to me, I couldn't bring myself to love him the feeling I have at first. I keep on thinking from when this time thing happen, was it when I first talked to him, was it when I saw him, he was also confined inside this mirrored wall, was it because of me? These questions keep on stammering my head. After another lustful attempt I figured out the thing we are missing is "love", he haven't said that he love nor I did. Isn't the most important thing in expressing love known as confession? So, what were we exactly doing just a physical contact? Where was the love in it? Can't I say a single word, why my words are restricted? Why I am unable to speak? Why I faint during this specific time of climax.

While we were having another round of our mingling of our bodies I felt strange, Zoro was looking in to my eyes wanted to express something but there was something that does not allow him to. The entanglement of bodies continued I started feeling a bit dizzy.

"Zoro I just lo…. My rounded lips the one who wanted to say these three words so badly were unable to say so…

"I love you, Aomine…. I love you Zoro screamed

I noticed Zoro was standing on the other side of a mirror and he was screaming

"Oi don't just leave me here alone, come back to me please I just love you so much", Zoro yawped.

That was the few words I wanted to hear from him the one I yearned for. The tears in my eyes and his were no use as I do not belong to his world. That was the last time I saw him. I shuddered.

"Aomine kun, are you ok? Why are you crying? , Kuroko asked me worriedly.

I returned back to my world the same place where I was standing and was praying before God.

"Aominn-chii what happened", Kise asked while throwing coins.

I grabbed his wallet and took all his coins and offered before God and prayed but nothing happened. I dashed inside the temple, I was forced out by the temple community, it was no use, no matter what I do, and I can't go back.


End file.
